The First Key
"Why is it when you wanted life to be normal it does the exact opposite?” Prlogue: It was December and Christmas is just along the corner. The street that used to be dull and grey is now full of lights. It is amazing what the Christmas can do but there are some people who thinks that Christmas is just another occasion, another day and another time to waste.On the busy street of a certain city hidden and surrounded by mountains there under the bridge lay a girl. Her clothes were covered by her own blood. Her once beautiful blonde hair is now so dirty and one could see that insects are using it as their home. Strangers passed her, but no one even dared to ask if she was okay, after all to them this little girl is invisible. To them it didn’t matter if she’s alive or not after all even if she is, she will die soon enough. The little girl’s eyes opened all of a sudden and then her hand moved. The girl tried standing up only to fail. As the girl tried to get up tears starts falling down her eyes. Just as she was about to give up she felt a hand on her back and slowly she was carried up to a man’s shoulders. “Let me down!” The little girl manages but as soon as these words came out of her mouth she starts coughing out blood. The little girl knew that she have no strength to argue anymore.The only thing that waits her would be death and all she can do is cry. The little girl stopped crying when she felt someone was pulling her clothes down as if wanting to grab her attention. The little girl looked down, she saw a girl around her age. The girl has long brown hair and green eyes that resembles the plants that surround her house. “Stop crying, Papa will carry you to the hospital. Everything will be okay.” The girl said with a smile. {C}{C}{C . The little girl swallowed her saliva then stopped crying. She knew then that she was in the hands of a person she could trust and perhaps a person that can bring her back to her mama. Chapter 1 Demetra looked at her watch waiting impatiently.She was waiting for two straight hours for her father’s friends to come. The ice cream was already melting and the punch was being encircled by insects. Demetra’s father put his hand on top of Demetra’s shoulder. Demetra looked up to see her father smiling at her. Demetra smiled back to her father but she frown once again as she looked at her watch. It was past 5 o’clock and the party was supposed to start 2 and a half hour ago. “I don’t they’ll be coming Demetra. We should start eating the food you prepared.” Demeter’s father went towards the ice cream and start scooping them into a bowl. He started eating the ice cream and then he went towards the cake. “Papa! You shouldn’t slice the cake without a happy birthday song! You haven’t blown a candle yet too!” Demetra’s father smiled but he didn’t pause in slicing the cake into eight sections. “Demi, it’s okay. I don’t need a candle or a birthday song, as long as I can celebrate my birthday with you it’s enough.” Demetra smiled and her mood lightens. She joined her father into eating the food that she prepared. An hour or so passed as the two ate, now they have retreated to the living room laughing and joking around. “Demi, wait here okay? I’ll just get something upstairs.” Demetra nodded as she continues eating her ice cream. Just as Demetra was about to drink the last of the ice cream that has melted the door bell rung, Demetra angrily went towards the door. “I have been waiting for hours! And you only came now!?” Demetra asked angrily. Then she noticed that the men in front of her was not who she expects them to be. From the looks of their faces Demetra could see that they are not humans themselves. “I have been waiting for hours! And you only came now!?” Demetra asked angrily. Then she noticed that the men in front of her was not who she expects them to be. From the looks of their faces Demetra could see that they are not humans themselves. “Where is your father?” The tallest of them asked. Demetra tried slamming the door to their faces but before it even reaches them it was already broken with a single punch of the man wearing blue. "Now tell us. Where is he?" Chapter 2 “Rory, Rory, Rory. It’s been a while since we last met. Oh and your daughter is so beautiful.” Said the man wearing blue, he together with his companions are inside Demetra’s father’s room. “What did you do to my daughter?” Rory asked as he slowly pulled the sword that used to be a decoration in his room. He was supposed to give it to his daughter later on but today he will need to use it to protect himself. “You’re not supposed to be asking questions, that’s our job Rory Collins. Now where did you hide it?” Rory threw the blanket on his bed towards the strangers and in the moment of confusion he runs towards the first floor of his house. He looked around searching for his daughter. He found her near the door bleeding. It appears she was stab on the stomach but thankfully it was not fatal. He rested her beside the couch. She opened her eyes and the moment she saw him relief registered on her face. "Don't be afraid Demi, my dear once this is all over promise me to call your Aunt Cristine okay?"?” Demetra nodded. Rory smiled and with a final kiss on the forehead he left his daughter. Rory held on to his sword as if his life depends on it. He scan the room, he knew that they would be coming. Rory heard them before actually seeing them. He heard them cursing again and again. They were getting closer and closer, Rory grip the hilt of his sword more tightly than ever and as he saw their feet he charge at them. Disoriented, the three men were taken by surprise and in a matter of minutes all of them are down to their knees. Feeling proud of his self-Rory sat down, exhausted, it didn’t occur to him that one of the men is a monster. The monster showed its true self the moment he saw Rory close his eyes for a second. Rory didn’t notice it taking shape and was shock that right beside him is a Chimera. Rory jumped back but he was caught by two strong hands. The monster jump towards its prey, eating his arms one by one, then later on it was his legs. He ate them like it was some roasted chicken. And in a matter of minutes the man’s heart was not beating anymore and all that is left is his body, arms, legs and heart missing….. Chapter 3 Demetra looks around as she opened her eyes. She was inside a car and a woman beside her was driving. Demetra looked at the woman with pure curiosity, she felt like she have seen her before.Demetra looked at her more closely; the woman is almost the same age of her father, only a little bit older or maybe even younger. She has blonde hair and her eyes looks a lot like the sun. “Aunt Cristine!” Demetra exclaimed as she finally recognize the woman driving the car. Demetra began to remember what happened a while. Three men wearing black suit came to her house on her father’s birthday and then she remembers being stabbed. Demetra looked down to see blood on her clothes. She didn’t even dare touch it in fear of feeling pain. “Father! What happened to father? Aunt Cristine!” Demetra asked in a worried tone. Aunt Cristine stopped the car then out of a sudden she started crying. “Aunt Cristine?” Demetra asked worriedly. “Your father is dead. Demetra, she died trying to save you. His last attempt was to call me, to make sure you’re alright. I….asked my friends to carry him to his home..he would want to be buried there..Demetra I’m sorry.”Tears are piling up on Demetra’s eyes not wanting to believe, she didn’t let them fall. “Aunt Cristine, you’re joking right? This is all a big joke right? Please tell me it’s all a joke.” Aunt Cristine just continues crying. “I’m so stupid. I should have told him 10 years ago! If I did this shouldn’t have happened! I could have told him that I have loved him! Now it’s all too late! “ Cristine looked up in the sky, straight at the sun, it wasn’t hurting her eyes for odd reason but a moment later she started driving once more. Cristine Frank looked at the road ahead, she knew that she can never turn back time but there’s one she could do that she was sure Rory Collins will be happy about, tackle the future like nothing happened. Sometimes we win some and we lose some. Cristine Frank and Demetra Collins lost someone they love today but the death of Rory Collins will not be in vain, because one day surely the life that he saved will save lives as well. Chapter 4 Macky Arnolds looked at her math test; she knew that she’s going to get another F again. Macky looked around the room and saw her friends just like her they were having a hard time with they’re test well all except Elizabeth Game after all she’s the class genius. Macky looked at the direction of the new girl, she has brown hair and green eyes that resembles those of the plants. Macky’s mind race towards the past. She remembered back when she was still four, those moments when she thought that there would be no more tomorrow. “Please pass your papers forward!” The teacher said. Macky looked at her test paper there was nothing in it. Macky started writing some random numbers hoping that she’ll get at least one number right. The class was dismissed right after the test was all passed up to the teacher. Macky got up from her seat and went towards her friends Elizabeth and Rose. They were talking to the new girl and as she was approaching them she heard their conversation. “My name is Demetra, Demetra Collins I came from Cultural Academy but I got kicked out because they believe that it was my fault that the girl’s dormitory was set on fire.” “Well was it really your fault?” Elizabeth asked the girl giggled and laughed. “Of course not, and you are?” She asked me. “Macmillan Arnolds, call me Macky for short.” She looked at me with curiosity.” “You’re not a guy are you?” She asked. Macky rolled her eyes. Ever since she was young she had been asked that question almost thousands of times. Macky sighed and then she went back to her seat. “Was that a yes or a no?” Macky grab her bag and slowly went out of the classroom. Macky hates it when a new girl shows up; she takes all the attention and soon enough all of her friends. Even though Macky felt hatred towards the new girl she can’t shake the feeling that the two of them have already met. “''Stop crying, Papa will carry you to the hospital. Everything will be okay.”'' The image of the girl danced around Macky’s mind. She never knew the names of those who saved her that night. “Wait, you’re the girl ten years ago right?” Macky stop dead on her tracks, founding it hard to believe that it was the very same girl that asked me if I’m a girl or a boy is the same one that saved me ten years ago. “Thanks for saving me back then but please if you have no one else to bother stay away from me. Or else bad things will happen.” Chapter 5 Demetra looked again at Macky Arnolds chair for the last time before going out of the classroom. She never imagines in her entire life that the little girl that she and her dad had saved back in the past could be her classmate and now the girl is warning her to stay away. She’s the one who should stay away from me. After all I’m the demigod and she’s only an unlucky mortal, Demetra thought to herself. Demetra felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a girl’s hand. She looked beside her and saw Elizabeth smiling at her. Elizabeth is someone who Demetra doesn’t trust very much, she isn’t normal that’s what Demetra’s first impression of her. “Whats up Demi? You seem to be rather sad.” Demetra smiled at Elizabeth, it wasn’t from the bottom of her heart. I will never be able to smile like that eve again, Demetra thought. “I’m not sad Eliabeth and don’t you have any other friends waiting for you?” “You mean Macky and Rose? I can’t understand them half of the time and besides they’ll understand that I’m giving you a tour around the campus.” A fake friend, someone who lies, someone Category:Animalandia Category:Long Story